Shadow Prove
Shadow Prove is the Darkus brawler in New Vestroia, and part of the Vexos, usually paired with Mylene. He often stumbles on his words when speaking, and often twitches or completely spazzes out. Biography Season 1 New Vestroia His debut battle is against Baron, to whom he loses, and loses three of his Bakugan all at once, which Mylene uses against him later. After that, Mylene forces him to return to the ship. He then appears to battle Marucho, who once again he is defeated by. His next appearance is imitating Dan and Mira's voices through some special microphone so Marucho, Ace, and Shun would be separated. He then battles Shun and defeats him. After the brawlers get back into New Vestroia and get to Beta City, he and Mylene battle Baron and Dan, and lose, getting their Dimension Controller destroyed. Once the resistance came to Gamma City He and Mylene fight against Shun and Marucho, whom they are defeated by. Season 2 New Vestroia Shadow battles Alice Gehabich and Chan Lee in episode 32 to lure Dan and the others back to Earth, after requesting it to King Zenoheld to show up Mylene, who had previously failed to obtain an attribute energy. He chases her around the forest wearing a dog mask and pretending to be a "werewolf" to try to scare her but it only confuses her and he forces Alice into a battle, which Chan Lee joins right before it begins. They destroy his mechanical Bakugan Hades the result is Hades' pieces crashing and it is unable to return to ball form. He also destroys Dr. Michael's Laboratory with his Trap Bakugan Fortress but Shadow has no knowledge of this. He later wins using a Mechanical MAC Spider Bakugan, succeeding in his mission. He and Prince Hydron team up, due to their recent successes against the Resistance, to get the Aquos Energy from Minx Elfin. Disguising themselves as security guards, they battle Marucho with Preyas and Minx Elfin and although they lose, they still manage to get the Aquos Attribute Energy. He and Mylene go back to Earth in search for one of the three attribute energies left. After they find Billy they follow him to Marucho's house and head back to the Mother Palace to let the other Vexos know where the Resistance is. His later battle’s alongside Lync against Ace and Marucho and manages to defeat them and claim the Darkus energy. After King Zenoheld announces his Alternate Weapon will be used to destroy Earth and Vestal he whispers to Mylene that he's cuckoo, possibility showing they he does not like this idea like the rest of the Vexos. He then joins Mylene on going to Earth to get the Bakugan data. After falling into a trap by Kieth, he and Mylene battle him and Mira. They end up losing and having both Mechanical Bakugan destroyed. They then get trapped inside Bakugan Interspace. After Mylene got sucked into Bakugan Interspace, Shadow grabbed her hand and got sucked in with her. After they were sucked in, Mylene said "that was a stupid thing to do", to which Shadow replied "I thought it would be way more fun to travel to the ends of the dimension with my new best friend". This shows that he really cares for Mylene and only joined her to watch out for her. They were last seen in some kind of dimension still holding on to each other's hand. Personality Shadow is shown to be a rather a bad pilot by crashing, and almost destroying a ship. He also likes to pester Mylene a lot and he does not seem to take things seriously. He has a tendency to laugh a lot like Lync does. He does not like Mylene's bossy attitude but he does care about what Mylene thinks of him. Most people often refer to him by his full name. In one episode at the Bakugan battle tournament in Alpha City, the announcer calls him Shadow Vulcan by mistake. He wears nail polish, laughs a lot, and he sticks his tongue out a lot. Shadow licked his Gauntlet in the episode where Hades was destroyed and in the episode where he and Mylene battled Dan and Baron. Bakugan * Darkus MAC Spider (New Mechanical Guardian Bakugan, used after Hades was destroyed) (Destroyed in Episode 48) * Darkus Hades (Former mechanical Guardian Bakugan, destroyed by Alpha Hydranoid in episode 32). * Darkus Fortress (Trap Bakugan) * Darkus Sylvee (Temporary Bakugan) * Darkus Hammersaur (Taken by Baron) * Darkus Anchorsaur (Taken by Baron) * Darkus Atchibee (Taken by Baron) Gallery File:Shadow Prov Desktop 67 by naga07.jpg File:Shadow Prov Desktop 38 by naga07.jpg ssssk.jpg|Shadow Prove using Shadow Kick Mas.jpg Hydron and Shadow2.jpg|Hydron and Shadow in their police outfits, Shadow making a goofy face! Shadow in western outfit.jpg|Shadow in western outfit Shadow and Keith.jpg|Shadow and kicking Keith File:Hades_Shadow.jpg| File:Msaspos.jpg|Shadow Prove and MAC Spider on Intermission Screen Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Villains Category:Vestals